russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, 'IBC. For the current programs which are airing, see List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation.'' ''Local Shows'' IBC News and Public Affairs Newscast * Balita sa IBC (1986–1989) * Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (1987–1989) * Balita sa Tanghali (1987–1989) * Bantay Balita (1989–1990) * CNN News Update (1991-1992) * CTN Midnite (1997–1998) * Eight o' Clock Newsbreak (1990-1996) * Happy Morning Yehey (2013-2014) * Headline 13 (1989-1992, 1995-1997) * Islands Newsbreak (1991–1992) * IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000) * IBC News 5 O'Clock Report (1992) * IBC News 5:30 Report (1992-1994) * IBC News Tonight (2002-2011) * IBC Newsbreak (1992–1994) * IBC 11 O'Clock News (1992-1995) * IBC TV X-Press (1995–1998) * International News Report (1992-1993) * Magandang Umaga Ba? (2012-2013) * Mid-day Report (1975–1987) * News 13 (1961-1967) * Newsday (1975–1986) * NewsWorld (1975–1986) * News and Views with Abel Cruz (2009-2011) * PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1996-1997) * Ronda Trese (2000-2002, 2011-2013) * The 11 O'Clock News (1990-1992) Philippine election series *''Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (2013 with RPN and PTV)'' Election coverage specials *''Hatol ng Bayan '92 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan '95 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan '98 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2001 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2004 (with RPN and NBN)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2007 (with RPN and NBN)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2010 (with RPN and NBN)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (with RPN and PTV)'' Public affairs programs *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1991) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''AutoVote 2010'' (2010) *''Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2008-2011) *''Bahay at Bahay'' (1991-1992) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''COMELEC Hour'' (1980) *''Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo'' (2009–2011) *''Entrepinoy Start-Up'' (2003-2005) *''Export…Made in the Philippines'' *''Extra Express'' (2010–2011) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Gintong Uhay'' (2011) *''Hanep Buhay'' (1992-1995) *''Jeep ni Erap'' (1999-2000) *''Kapihan sa Nayon'' *''Konsumer Korner'' (1995–1996) *''LGU'' *''Look Up with Evelyn Atayde'' (1990) *''Mag Agri Tayo'' (1990-1991) *''Meet The Press'' *''Metro Magazine'' (1980) *''More the Export'' (1990-1993) *''Morning Brew'' (1986–1989) *''Nation's Peacekeepers'' (2010–2011) *''No Nonsense!'' (1991–1995'')'' *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''Opinyon at Desisyon'' (2003-2006) *''People First'' (2002-2003) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2011-2013) *''Radyo Kongreso sa Telebisyon'' (2007) *''Straight to the Point'' (2008-2009) *''Survival Istorya'' (2012) *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran'' (1987–1988) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998–2001) *''The Working President'' (2001–2010) *''Travel'' (2002-2005) *''Truth Forum with Randy David'' (1987–1991) *''Ugnayan sa Edsa'' (1993-1995) *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' (2001-2003) *''Ugnayan sa Rembrandt'' (1999-2000) *''Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar'' (2002–2011) *''Vigilantes'' (1970–1972; 1973–1975) '''Public service *''Amerika Atbp.'' (2000–2008) *''Citizens Patrol'' (2001-2003) *''Dial M'' (2010) *''Direct Line'' *''Gabay at Aksyon'' (2007–2011) *''Health Line'' (2008-2013) *''Health Med'' (2011) * Heartwatch (1992–1994) * Hotline sa 13 (1990–1992) * Iyo Ang Katarungan (2003–2010) * Ikaw at ang Batas *''Kalusugan ay Kayamanan'' (1990) *''Kalusugan ng Bayan'' (1998-2000; 2009-2010) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (1998-2000; 2007-2013) *''Mahal'' (1975–1997) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002-2003) *''Puso Ng Bayan PCSO Caravan'' (2011) *''Rescue 911'' *''RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan'' (2011) *''Saklolo Abogado'' (2000-2001) *''Serbis on the Go'' (2003–2008) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Snooky'' (2012-2014) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' (2010–2011) *''Tagamend'' (2008-2012) *''Ultimatum'' (2008–2010) *''Usap-Usapan Live'' (1992–1993) ''Children's Shows *Abakada Barkada'' (1988–1993) *''Ang Galing Mo Bata'' (1992-1994) *''Batang Bibbo'' (2010-2011) *''Art Craft'' (2013-2014) *''Chikiting Patrol'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''FNRI Puppet Videos'' (2011) *''Kidcetera'' (2003-2008) *''Kidding Aside'' (1992) *''Kulit Bulilit'' (1987–1989) *''Mga Bata Pa Kami'' *''Smart Cookies'' (1993-1994) *''TV Wonderland'' (1994-1995, 2000-2009) *''Televisions'' (1992-1993) *''Tic Tac Boom'' (1988) ''Educational Programs *A Taste of Life With Heny Sison'' (2001–2007) *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1991) *''Ating Alamin'' (1991-2004, 2007–2009) *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes'' (1987–1993) *''Cooking It Up with Nora'' (1977) * Cooltura (2011-2015) *''Hayop Mag-Alaga'' (2007–2009) *''Home Sweet House'' * Kusinahan (2013-2014) *''Mommy Academy'' (2004–2008) *''Ya Chang's Pagkain Atbp.'' (2011) ''Lifestyle Shows *AM @ IBC (2005-2009)'' *''amTV (2003-2005)'' *''Chi (2009-2010)'' ''Travel Shows *Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-2013) *''Nature's Trip Tayo!'' (2011) *''Travel'' (2002–2005) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001-2002, 2014-2015) *''Travel Time'' (1986–1991) *''WOW!: What's On Weekend'' (2007–2008) 'Religious Shows' *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''All for Jesus Happening'' *''A New Life With Jesus'' *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1983–1995; moved to UNTV) *''Answers with Bayless Conley'' (1999-2002) *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2008-2011) *''Believers Voice of Victory'' (2006-2010) *''Bishop's Hope'' *''Biyaya Ng Panginoon'' (2008-2011) *''Bukas-Loob sa Diyos'' * Healing Grace Mass (2014) *''Friends Again'' (1999–2007) (Studio 23, 2008–present) *''Gideon 300'' *''Godsel Vision'' (2010-2011) *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' (2011-2012) *''Greg Durante Ministries'' (2009–2011) *''Holy Rosary Crusade'' (1967-1975) *''Jesus The Healer'' *''Jimmy Swaggart'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''May Liwanag by the Children of Light Community'' (2008) *''Midnight Prayer'' (1987–1989) *''Nothing But a Truth'' *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (1980-2012; moved to Global News Network) *''P.Y (Praise Youth)'' (1992–1996) * Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo (2013-2014) *''Power & Mercy'' (2007-2012) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. QuiboloyPowerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy (1995-2005) *Power to Unite'' (2010-2011) *''Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass'' (1990–2003) *''Shalom with Father Archie Guriba, OFM'' (1998-2000, 2005–2010) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2009-2011) *''Study in the Word'' *''Sunday Mass'' *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''The Bishop's Move'' (1989–1992) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (2000-2005, 2012-2015; moved to SMNI) *''The Hour of Truth'' (1991-2000) *''The Key of David'' (1998-2003) *''The Message'' (1998-2003) *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' (1977) *''This is Your Day'' (2000–2011) *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2006-2011) *''The Rock of My Salvation'' (2005-2007) *''This Way to Heaven'' *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik'' (2005-2010) ''Entertainment 'Comedy/Gags/Sitcom' *13, 14, 15'' (1989–1990) *''24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba?'' *''Abra Gayuma'' (2014) *''Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw'' (1988–1990) *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro'' (1990–1991) *''Ano Ba'ng Hanap Mo'' (Aired for two-seasons; 2006–2007) *''Ayos Lang, Tsong!'' (1988–1992) *''Baltic and Co.'' *''Barrio Balimbing'' (1986-1987) *''Barok-an Subdivision'' (1977–1978) *''Betterer di Ba?'' *''Bistek'' (1991-1992) *''Brodkast Workshap'' *''Buhok Pinoy'' (1977) *''Buddy Buddy'' *''Back to Iskul Bukol'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' (1977–1981) *''Chika Chika Chicks'' (1986–1987) *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1980–1986) *''Computer Kid'' *''D'Kilabotinis'' *''Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko!'' (1992–1993) *''Don Kamote de la Mantsa'' (1985) *''Eh Kasi, Babae!'' (1987–1988) * Four Da Boys (1993–1994) *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2002) *''Gets Mo? Gets Ko!'' *''Goin' Bananas'' (1986–1987) *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (Produced by Vintage Television, March 28, 1998-1999) *''Goin' Bukol Pwede'' (2013) *''Hapi House'' (1986–1988) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977–1990) *''J2J'' *''K'' *''Kapit-Bahayan Open 24 Hours'' (1990) *''Kasi Nga, Babae'' *''Kalatog sa 13'' (1988–1989) *''Kalatog Pa Rin'' (1989) *''Kaluskos Balungos'' (1981–1983) *''Kaluskos Musmos'' (1979–1981) *''Kopi Shop'' (2002–2003) *''Kuwentong Barbera'' *''Let's Go'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (1990-1992) *''Obertaym Daw'' *''Okey Ka Fairy Ko!'' (1987–1989) *''OK Lang'' (1971–1974) *''O 'Di Ba?'' *''O, Sige!'' *''OK Ka 'tol'' (1989–1990) *''OK 'Tol'' (1989-1991) *''PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya'' *''Pinoy TV Komiks'' (1989–1990) *''Pubhouse'' (1987-1988) *''Samurai ng Shogun'' (1983–1984) *''SATSU'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2002-2003) *''Sic O' Clock News'' (1987–1990) *''Sitak ni Jack'' (1986-1988) *''Squad 13'' *''Takeshi's Castle'' (1990-1992) *''Talinghaga'' (1990) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (1991–1992) *''T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' *''TODAS'' (1981–1989) *''TODAS Again'' (1989, 1993-1996) * TODAS Kids (2013-2014) *''Whattaboys'' (2013-2014) *''Wow!'' (Produced by Vintage Television, April 1, 1998-2000) ''Youth-Oriented *Back To Iskul Bukol'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) *''Campus Break'' (1988–1989) *''DREDD Sessions'' (1996) *''Details 0923'' (1997–1998) *''Game Channel'' (2003-2004) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977–1989) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (1996) *''Rebyu'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1998-2000) *''Retro TV'' (2003-2007, 2014) *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' (2003–2005) ''Reality shows * ''2NE1 TV (2012-2013) * Born to be a Superstar (2012-present) ** Born to be a Star (season 1) (2012-2013) ** Born to be a Star: The Road to Stardom (2013) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 2) (2013-2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 3) (2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 4) (2014-2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 5 (2015) * Hell's Kitchen (2014) * K-Pop Star Hunt (2012-2015) * Miss Universe Queen (2015) * On-Air Tambayan (2005) * Paligsahan sa Awit * Pinoy Beauty Queen (2013) * Popstar Diaries (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) * Search for the Amazing Philippine Singing Star (2008) * SINGLE (2005) * SM Little Stars (2010-2012, 2014) * Star For A Night (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003) * Superstar Circle (2013) * The Bachelor (2015) ''Talent shows * ''Born to be a Superstar (2012-present) ** Born to be a Star (season 1) (2012-2013) ** Born to be a Star: The Road to Stardom (2013) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 2) (2013-2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 3) (2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 4) (2014-2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 5) (2015) * Paligsahan sa Awit * Pasikatan sa 13 (1992–1994) * SM Little Stars (2010-2012, 2014) * Search for the Amazing Philippine Singing Star (2008) * Star For A Night (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003) * Superstar Circle (2013) ''Game Shows *Alas Suerte'' (Produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., 2000-2001) *''Fastbreak'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) *''Game Channel'' (2003-2004) *''Germspesyal: Super Games'' (1991–1992) *''Global Family Series'' (2003-2005) *''IBC Gamemasters'' (1992–1993) *''Islands Gamemasters'' (1992) * Killer Karaoke (2014) *''Lucky 13'' (1975–1977) *''The Weakest Link'' (2001-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010-2013, 2015) *''Turn on 13'' (1978) *''Uniwide Club Play & Win'' (1989–1991) *''Winner Take All'' (1972-1986) ''Showbiz-Oriented *CelebrityDATcom'' (2003-2004, 2014-2015) *''Cinema Scoop'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Funfare with Ricky Lo'' (1987-1991) *''Movieye'' *''Premiere Night'' *''Rated E'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Regal Showbiz Eye'' (Produced by Regal Television, 1987–1988) *''Rumors, Facts & Humors with Alfie Lorenzo'' (1988–1989) *''Scoop'' *''Showbiz Eye'' *''Showbiz Star'' (2010-2014) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (1975–1985) *''See True'' (1982–1986) *''Showbiz Talkies'' *''Sine Silip'' (1991–1992) *''Stars & Spies'' (1994–1995) *''True or False'' (1985) ''Talk Shows *''30/30 *''Afternoon Affair'' *''Celebrations'' (2002) *''Chairman of the Board and Company'' *''Family Jam'' (2011) *''IBC Nightline'' *''It's My Life with Troy Montero'' (2011) *''Noel @ Late Nite'' (2012-2014) *''Klik na Klik sa 13'' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2001, 2011-2012) *''Maiba Naman with Didi Domingo'' (1994-1995) *''Morning Brew'' (1986–1989) *''Night Lines'' (Prodiced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''People'' *''Pillow Talk'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Sunrise sa Tanghali'' *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' ''Variety shows *Alas Dose sa 13'' (1999–2000) *''amTV'' (2003-2005) *''Apat Na Sikat'' (1975–1981) *''Awitawanan'' (1990–1992) *''Baliw'' *''By Request'' (2009-2011) *''Chairman and Friends at Faces'' (1990-1992) *''Chowtime Na!'' (2003–2006) *''Dance Tonight'' (1986–1988) *''Danze sa TV'' (2013) *''DREDD Sessions'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996) *''Dear Manilyn'' *''Flipside'' (1992–1994) *''Get's Mo!'' (2005–2007) *''IBC Musical Special'' * It's Partytime (2013-2014) *''Kalatog sa Trese'' (1988–1989) *''Kuh by Special Arrangement'' (1987–1989) *''Loveliness'' (1988–1990) * Lunch Break (2000-2003, 2010-2014) *''MTV Philippines'' (2005) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986–1989) *''MVTV'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Musika Atbp.'' (2000-2002) *''Noontime Showtime'' (1986–1988) *''Once Upon A Turn Table'' *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (1996) *''Ratsada E'' (2007–2008) *''Regal Family'' (1987–1988) *''Rhythm Time'' *''Sa Linggo nAPO Sila'' (1986–1988) *''Saturday Nite Live'' *''Sing-along with OPM'' *''SMS: Sunday Mall Show'' (2005-2006) *''SOP: Saturday on Primetime'' (1992–1993) *''Stand Out Party'' *''Sunday Funday'' *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Teen Star'' (1980) *''The Dawn And Jimmy Show'' (1989) *''The Legend Superstar'' (1989–1990) *''The Jazz Show'' (1991-1992) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1986–1988) *''This Is It!'' (1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' ''Drama Horror series *Pinoy Thriller'' *''Reelin' And Rockin''' (1992–1993) *''Regal Shocker'' (1987-1989) *''Stowaway'' *''Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?'' (Produced by Vintage Television and Viva Television, March 28, 1998-2000) 'Sports Coverages' * NBA All Star Weekend 2014 New Orleans ** BBVA Rising Stars Challenge (February 15, 2014) ** State Farm All Star Saturday Night (February 16, 2014) ** NBA All Star Game (February 17, 2014) * 34th William Jones Cup (August 20-26, 2012) * 1991 Manila SEA Games (Together with PTV, GMA Network and RPN "now 9TV") * 1993 Singapore SEA Games * 1998 Bangkok Asian Games (with Vintage Television) * 2005 Philippine SEA Games (Together with PTV and ABC "now TV5") * 2009 Vientiane SEA Games (Together with PTV) * 2011 FIBA Asia Champions Cup (May 28-June 5, 2011) * 2011 William Jones Cup (August 6-14, 2011) * 2011 FIBA Asia Championship (September 15-25, 2011) * 2012 London Olympics (2012) (Together with PTV, TV5, AKTV and AksyonTV) * 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics (February 8, 2014-February 24, 2014) (Together with PTV, INN and Pinoy Extreme as well as TV5, AksyonTV, Hyper and Cignal) * 2014 Nanjing Youth Olympics (August 16, 2014-August 28, 2014) (Together with PTV, TV5 and AksyonTV) * 2014 Incheon Asian Games (September 19, 2014-October 6, 2014) * All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight (July 8, 2012) * ASEAN Basketball League (2010-2011) * MBA on IBC * MICAA on IBC (1977–1981) * Milo Best Center Small Basketeers of the Philippnes (12-under)-Paserelle (15-under) Twin Tournament (September 28, 2014) * NBA All-Star Game (1997-2004, 2010-present) * NBA Playoffs (1997-2004, 2010-present) * NBA Finals (1997-2004, 2010-present) * ONE FC: Champions and Warriors (Kings and Champions and Battle of Heroes) (November 24, 2013) * ONE FC: Moment of Truth (March 30, 2014) * ONE FC: Pride of the Nation (September 8, 2012) * ONE FC: Return of Warriors and Rise to Power (November 24, 2013) * Pacquiao vs. Marquez 3 Boxing Fight (May 14, 2011) * Pacquiao vs. Rios: Fight as One (November 25, 2013) * NCAA on IBC (2012-2013) * PBA D-League (2011-2012) * PBA on Vintage Sports (1995–1999) * PBA on NBN/IBC (2003) * Remembering: Thrilla in Manila (2011) * Ring Kings: Cotto vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight (May 8, 2012) * Southeast Asian Games (2011-present) * Star Olympics (1986–1999, 2000–2004) * UAAP Games (1975–1988) * Vindication: Manny Pacquiao vs. Timothy Bradley II Fight (April 13, 2014) * World 10-Ball Championship (May 10-15, 2011) ''Sports Shows *1990 Asian Games'' *''All-Star Wrestling'' *''Asian PGA Tour'' (1996-2000) *''ATP Tennis Magazine'' (1996-2000) *''Auto Review'' (1995–2010) *''Bakbakan Na'' (2013) *''Basque Pelota'' (2009-2010) *''Battle of Yokohama'' (Viva Sports, 2001) *''Blow by Blow'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996–2001) *''BYK 101'' (2003-2004) *''Custom Rides'' (2006-2007) *''Donaire Flashback'' (2012-2013) *''Elorde sa Trese'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1998-2000) *''Extreme Games'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-1998) *''Fistorama'' (1967–1968) *''Fist of Fury'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Gillette World of Sports'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Hataw Pinoy'' (2006-2011) *''Hot Shots'' (1998-2000) *''Hot Stuff'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''IBC Super Sports'' (2009) *''Jai Alai Games'' (1980, 2010-2011) *''Kamao Kontra Kamao'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2012-2013) *''KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *''Let's Play Pool'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Marlboro Tour'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''Milo Sporting World'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Morninbg Stretch'' *''Motoring Today'' (Produced by Sunshine Television, Inc., 1989–2005) *''NFL Touchdown'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-1998) *''NBA Action'' (1998-2001) *''NBA Jam'' (1998-2000) *''ONE Fighting Championship'' (2013-2015, also broadcast on Fox Sports Asia) *''Pilipinas Sabong Sports'' (2005–2009) *''PBA Classics on Vintage Sports'' (1996) *''Racing World'' (1996-2000) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (1987–1988) *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' *''Roosters Academy'' (2008) *''Sabong TV'' (2010-2011) *''Sagupaan Global Cockfights'' (1990-2011) *''Shakey's V-League'' (2004-2005, 2012-2013) *''Silip sa Karera'' (1986–1990) *''Sports Review'' *''Sports Valley Jai-Alai'' (2009–2010) *''Strictly Dancesport'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Super Bouts'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-2001) *''Super Champs'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-2001) *''Tennis Review'' *''The Basketball Show'' *''The Greatest Fights'' (1999-2001) * The Main Event (Produced by Viva Sports, 2008-2013) *''Tukaan'' (1998-2012) *''UEFA'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1998-2000) *''Weekend in Sports'' *''Wild About Wheels'' *''World Championship Wrestling'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''World Pool Championships'' (2000-2001) ''IBC TV Specials *''116th Anniversary of the Philippine Navy (May 27, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''117th Commemoration of the Day of Philippine Indepenedence: Tagumpay sa Pagbabagong Nasimulan, Abot-Kamay na ng Bayan'' (June 12, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''118th Death Anniversary of Dr. Jose Rizal'' (December 30, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''150th Birth Anniversary of Apolinario Mabini @ Tanauan, Batangas'' (July 23, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''1979 Miss International Pageant'' (December 7, 1979) *''2011 Metro Manila Film Festival'' (January 7, 2012) *''2014 Asia CEO Awards'' (February 22, 2015) *''2014 UST Christmas Concert Gala'' (December 24, 2014) *''2015 Asia Women’s Summit'' (May 31, 2015) *''UST Christmas Concert Gala 2013'' (December 22, 2013) *''Ang Pagdating ng Hari: Isang Pamaskong Alamat ni Fr. James Reuter, S.J. (UP Stage Play)'' (December 22, 2013) *''APEC Philippines Kick-off'' (December 1, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Ateneo Law School 25th Anniversary Documentary Special'' (2011) *''Noli Me Tangere Rizal Day Marathon Special'' (December 29, 2013) *''89.1 DMZ 5th Anniversary Special'' (1995) *''89.1 DMZ 10th Anniversary Special'' (2000) *''A Christmas Wish'' (December 22, 2001) *''Adboard Golden Pearl Awards'' (1997) *''AFP-PNP Singing Contest Grand Finals & Dance Contests Finals'' (2009) *''Anak TV Awards 2013'' (January 19, 2014) *''Ang Laban ni Ninoy at Cory'' (August 24, 2013) *''Anja Aguilar: The Concert'' (March 31, 2013) *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Ang Laban Ni Ninoy'' (August 21, 2005) *''Ang Paglilitis: Katarungan para sa Bayan'' (January-May 2012) *''Ang Pagtutuos: An IBC News and Public Affairs Special'' (June 30, 2012) *''Asia’s New Tiger: Panibagong Sigla at Kumpiyansa sa Pilipinas'' (October 12, 2014) *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' (June 12, 2012-present) *''A Time to Build'' (December 1, 2002) *''Balay Tirahan Kanlungan'' (September 2011, February 10, 2013) *''Balik Tanaw sa Komedya ng Trese'' (March 2, 2013) *''Bangon Taon 2012: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Barack Obama History'' (April 27, 2014) *''Bayanihan para sa Hagdang Palayan'' (October 2013) *''DAR (Department Of Agrarian Reform)'' (June 10, 17, 24 and July 1, 2002) *''DBP Indipendence Day'' (June 14, 2002 and June 12, 2004) *''DOH 116th Anniversary'' (June 23, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2000, 2011-present) *''Chinese New Year Countdown Special Live at the Quirino Grandstand'' (2013-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2010-present) *''Christmas Mass with Pope John Paul II'' (December 2003) *''Christmas with the Stars: An IBC Christmas Special'' (Decembver 23, 2012) *''Countdown to 2013: The Kapinoy Ronda Trese New Year Countdown Nationwide Special Coverage'' (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013) *''Conclave of Pope Benedict XVI: Live at the Vatican'' (April 2005) *''Music and the Spoken Word Easter Specials'' (April 20, 2014) *''Disney on Ice'' (December 31, 2003-January 1, 2004) *''Domination: Nonito Donaire vs Guillermo Rigondeaux'' (with Viva Sports, April 21, 2013) *''EDSA: The World Remember'' (February 22, 2015) *''EDSA 28: Ang Rebolusyon sa Pilipino'' (February 23, 2014) *''EDSA 28: Kapit-Bisig Tungo sa Pagbangon'' (February 25, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''EDSA 29: Ituloy ang Pagbabago'' (February 25, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''El Shaddai Anniversary Special'' (1993-1998, 2001-present) *''Empress Golden Screen Awards'' (2005) *''Eraserheads Returns: Live in Manila'' (November 9, 2014) *''French President François Hollande on State Visit'' (February 26-27, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''Gawad CCP Para Sa Telebisyon'' (1988–1992) *''Glenda Watch'' (July 16, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Global Millennium Day Broadcasts'' (December 31, 1999-January 1, 2000) *''Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC 54 Anniversary Special'' (April 6, 2014) *''Homecoming sa 13'' (2000-2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Isang Pasasalamat'' (2002) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC's Birthday Party Event'' (October 24, 2011) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Broadcast City Rising Ceremony'' (January 8, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC 52nd Anniversary Special'' (March 4, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The Reunion of IBC Stars'' (March 25, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Kapinoy Pasasalamat Concert'' (January 5, 2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC Story'' (March 28-30, 2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Ang Kapinoy na Bituin'' (March 28-30, 2013) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: The IBC-13 53rd Anniversary Special'' (June 30, 2013) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: 54 Taon na Masaya ng Paboritong Pilipino'' (March 23, 2014) **''Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: Feel-Good Fans Day Caravan'' (April 4-6, 2014) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: 13 @ 54'' (July 13, 2014) *''IBC Christmas Special'' (2005) *''Imelda Papin: A Special Engagement'' (2010) *''It's Partytime: IBC 53 Years of Philippine Television Special'' (October 6, 2013) *''Ito'ng Bagong Channel Kapinoy'' (August 23, 2014) *''John Ford Coley Live in Manila'' (October 12, 2014) *''Kalayaan 2014 Special Coverage Live @ Naga City: Pagsunod sa Yapak ng mga Dakilang Pilipino tungo sa Malawakang at Permanenteng Pagbabago'' (June 12, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Kapinoy 2013: IBC News and Current Affairs Year End Report'' (December 29, 2013) *''Kapinoy 2014: The New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2013-January 1, 2014) *''Kapinoy 2014: An IBC News and Current Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 28, 2014) *''Kapinoy Simbang Gabi'' (December 2013-ongoing) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986–1989, 2001 and 2009, 2010-present) *''Kultura ng Kahandaan: A PCOO Documentary'' (June 29, 2014) *''Lunch Break: IBC 53 Years of Philippine Television Special'' (October 5, 2013) *''Mandela: "Messenger Of People"'' (April 26, 2014) *''Michelle Obama: The First Lady in Style'' (April 26-27, 2014) *''Mr. and Ms. Hannah's Beach Resort Eco-Tourism Ambassadors Pageant'' (2012) *''National Greening Program'' (May 4, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''New 2011 Year: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2010-January 1, 2011) *''Ninoy at Cory: The Legacy Comes of Age'' (August 25, 2013) *''Ninoy at Cory: Ang Pangulo kay PNoy'' (August 24, 2014) *''One For The Heart: IBC 13 Pusong Pinoy Relaunch Special Live at the PICC'' (1988) *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley 24/7 Primer Sports Documentary Special'' (2011) *''Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo'' (2013) (with PTV and RPN) *''Pamaskong Kapinoy: The IBC Christmas Special'' (December 22, 2013) *''Pahayag ng Tagumpay: Good Friday Reflections Special by Moringa Lifeoil'' (April 18, 2014) *''Pasalubong 2014: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2014-January 1, 2015) *''Pasikatan Sa Trese Grand Finals'' (1991–1993) *''Pasko sa Broadcast City'' (December 22, 2009) *''Pasko sa Broadcast City: Ang Araw ng Pasko'' (December 15, 2013) *''Philippine Independence Anniversary Coverage'' (1975-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March, yearly) (with PTV and RPN) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 16, 2014) *''Philippine National Police Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 31, 2014) *''Pilipinas at Indonesia'' (November 23, 2014) *''Pilipinas Natin TeleRadyo Forum'' (2011-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (1989–1999 and 2005, 2010-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (1984–1999, 2010-present) *''Pope Francis sa Pilipinas'' (January 15-19, 2015) (together with PTV, RPN and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) *''Rebyu 2000'' (December 2000) *''Regal at 15'' (August 19, 1988) *''Rizal Day Celebration Coverage'' (1975-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''Senate Hearing on the DAP'' (July 24, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Signing of the Comprehensive Agreement of the BANGSAMORO'' (March 27, 2014) *''State of the Nation Address'' (1987-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''Sulong APEC 2004'' (November 2004) *''Superstars with the Champions'' (March 30, 2014) *''The Challenge of EDSA'' *''Star For A Night Grand Finals'' (2003) *''The Last Journey of Ninoy'' (2013) *''Trese sa Trese: The IBC News and Public Affairs Year-End Special'' (December 21, 2003-January 1, 2004; December 30, 2012) *''Tulong ng Bayan: Yolanda Watch'' (November 7-19, 2013) (with PTV and RPN) *''US Pres. Barack Obama's State Visit to the Philippines'' (April 28-29, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''UST Christmas Gala Concert'' (2009) *''World Economic Forum on East Asia Manila Live Coverage'' (May 21-23, 2014) (with PTV and PTV and RPN) *''World Youth Day 2013 Manila'' (July 23-28, 2013) *''Yolanda: Ang Pagbangon: RTVM Documentary'' (December 31, 2013) *''Yolanda, Walang Iwanan!'' (November 8, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) ''Holy Week Specials *''Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik: Special Marathon (April 2 and 4, 2015) *''APO Tanghali Na! Holy Week Drama Special'' (2015–present) *''Buhay-Pari'' (April 21 and 22, 2011) *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper'' (2011–present) *''El Shaddai Holy Week Special'' (1997-ongoing) *''Janella: A Teen Princess: Lenten Special'' (April 2-4, 2015) *''Meeting w/ Saint Josemaria Escriva'' (March 28-30, 2013) *''Pahayag ng Tagumpay: Good Friday Reflections Special by Moringa Lifeoil'' (April 18, 2014) *''PY Holy Week Special'' (1994–1997) *''Santo Pedro Calungsod'' (March 28 and 29, 2013) *''Seven Last Words TV Special'' (produced by Make Mine Creative Productions, Good Friday 2011-ongoing) *''Shalom Lenten 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta'' (1995–present) *''St. Josemaria is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work'' (Holy Week 2013-2014) *''Voltron Man: Lenten Special'' (April 2 and 3, 2015) Foreign/canned Shows 'Anime' *''Astro Boy'' (2013) *''Battle Ball'' (1994-2000) *''Bubu Chacha'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Candy Candy'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, 2012-2013) *''Chinpui'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''Cyborg 009'' *''Daimos'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Getta Robo'' *''InuYasha'' (2013) * Kirarin (2012-2014) *''Kuroko's Basketball'' (2013-2014) *''Lulu, The Flower Girl'' *''Macross'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (2013) *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' * Time Quest (1994-2000, 2013-2014) * Voltes V (1980-1989) *''Voltron'' 'Tokusatsu' *''Fiveman'' (1994–2000) *''Gavan'' *''Kakuranger'' *''Kamen Rider Black'' (2013) *''King Arthur'' *''Machineman'' (1992–1997) *''Masked Rider BLACK'' (1992–1999) *''Metalders'' (1992–1999) *''Ohranger'' *''Shaider'' (1989-1998) * Sky Ranger Gavan (1992-1994) *''Space Warriors'' *''Starzinger'' *''Super Rescue Solbrain'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thundersub'' * Ultraman Tiga (2014-2015) *''Winspector'' (Viva-TV, 2000) 'Kid-oriented' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2008-2013) *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-2015) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-2013) *''Gogo's Adventure with English'' (1998-2003) * Hi-5 (June 2-October 3, 2014) *''KangaZoo Club'' (2000-2007) *''Kid Co.'' *''Kidsongs'' *''Sesame Street'' (1987-1989, 2001-2003, 2012-2014) 'Cartoons' * Atomic Betty (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Barbie'' (2011-2013) * Battle of the Planets *''Care Bears'' *''Cartoon Collection'' (2001-2003) *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (1990-1993, 2014) *''Festival of Family Classics'' *''Ghostbusters (1986 TV series)'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''Grossology'' (2011-2012, 2013-2014) *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Lalaloopsy'' (2012-2013) *''Looney Tunes'' *''Magic Wonderland'' (2012) *''Make Way For Noddy'' (2003-2008) * Maya & Miguel (2013) *''McDonalds Kids Town'' (1998-2004) *''Mighty Mouse'' *''Monsuno'' (2013) *''Novi Stars'' (2013) *''Mighty Orbots'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Polly Pocket'' (2012-2013) *''PopPixie'' (2012-2013) *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2010-2012) *''Sky Commanders'' *''Smurfs'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2013-2014) *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Terrytoons'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' *''The Froozles'' *''The Great Space Coaster'' *''The Mighty Jungle'' *''The Transformers'' *''Trollz'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Widget'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Zak Tales'' 'Disney on IBC Kids' *''Art Attack'' (2012-2013) *''Disney's Magic English'' (1998-2008) *''Gravity Falls'' (2014-2015) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2013-2014) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2013-2014) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2013-2014) *''Rapunzel: The Series'' (2013) *''Sofia the First'' (2013-2014) * The Legend of Tarzan (2014-2015) 'American TV shows' *''A Star is Born'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''Amazing Stories'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''American Gladiators'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Bikini Open'' *''Colt .45'' *''Comedy Theater'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''Dream Girls'' *''Game Girls'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''Knights and Warriors'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''Lone Ranger'' *''Maverick'' *''Max Headroom'' *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''Party of Five'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''Perry Mason'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''Saved By The Bell'' *''Secrets and Mysteries'' *''Tarzan'' *''That's Incredible!'' *''The Bond'' *''The All New Dating Game'' *''The Equalizer'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''The Muppet Show'' *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' *''The Single Guy'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''The Wild Wild West'' (1977-1981) *''Totally Hidden Video'' *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''War of the Worlds'' * Wok With Yan (1981-1996, 2014) 'Australian TV shows' *''Perfect Match'' *''Return to Jupiter'' (1998-2000) *''Spellbinder'' (1998-2000) 'European TV Shows' *''UK Today'' 'Sports Shows' *''All-Star Professional Wrestling'' *''NBA on VTV'' (1996-1999) 'TreseBella' 'Asianovela' 'Chinese/Taiwanese' *''Amazing Twins'' (Viva-TV, 2003, 2010-2011) *''In Time with You'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Summer's Desire'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Fondant Garden'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Once Upon a Love'' (2013) *''Love Keeps Going'' (2013-2014) *''Love You'' (March 31-May 30, 2014) *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (June 2-July 18, 2014) *''Fall in Love with Me'' (July 21-August 29, 2014) *''Sunny Girl'' (September 1, 2014-October 31, 2014) 'Korean' *''Forbidden Love'' (Viva-TV, 2011) *''Dream High'' (Viva-TV, 2011) *''City Hunter'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Prosecutor Princess'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Dream High Season 2'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Queen and I'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''I Need Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Pretty Young Woman'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''My Daughter the Flower'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''I Need Romance 2'' (2013) *''Nine Time Travels'' (2013-February 14, 2014) *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band'' (2013) *''All About My Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''Flower Boys Next Door'' (2013) *''Glory Jane'' (2013-February 7, 2014) *''My Love Patzzi'' (march 3-May 30, 2014) *''Spy Myung-wol'' (March 31-July 4, 2014) *''I Need Romance 3'' (July 7-August 22, 2014) *''Fated to Love You'' (August 25-November 21, 2014) * Only Love (November 2, 2014-January 9, 2015) 'Telenovelas' *''Ka Ina'' *''Carita de Angel'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) *''Siempre te Amare'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002, produced by Televisa) *''Maria del Cielo'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) * Natalia (Viva-TV, 2002, produced by Televisa) *''Por Un Beso'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) *''Mar de Amor'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013, produced by Televisa) *''Maria Isabel'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013, produced by Televisa) *''Rosalinda'' (Viva-TV, 2013, produced by Televisa) *''Amor Bravío'' (2013, produced by Televisa) *''La Madrastra'' (2013-February 28, 2014, produced by Televisa) *[[Las Dos Caras de Ana|''Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)]] (March 3-September 18, 2014, produced by Televisa) *La Teniente'' (June 7-August 30, 2014) * La Tempestad (October 6, 2014-May 29, 2015, produced by Televisa) * Que Bonito Amor (November 3, 2014-March 20, 2015, produced by Televisa) * Siempre te Amare (re-run; March 23, 2015-July 31, 2015, produced by Televisa) 'Other Shows' *''Comedy Theater'' *''EBC Earth Files'' (2002-2011) *''EZ Shop'' (2003-2013) *''Give a Life Informercial'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' * Home Shopping Network (2004-2011, 2014-2014) *''Japan Video Topics'' (1990-2011) *''Kinabuhing Sugbuanon'' (1977) *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pinoy Music Video'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''UK Today'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''Viva Hot Hits'' (2001-2002) *''Viva Music Channel'' (2001-2002) 'Movie Blocks and Specials' *''13's Mini Masterpiece'' *''Blockbuster Movies Weekly '' *''Box Office Highlights'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Cineguide'' *''Cine Pinoy'' *''Cinema 13'' *''Cinemax '' *''Extreme Action Theater'' *''Ginintuang Ala-ala'' *''Golden Harvest Theater'' *''Golden Tagalog Classics'' *''Hollywood Blockbusters'' *''IBC 13 Presents'' *''IBC Cinema Presents'' *''IBC Movie Serials'' *''IBC Specials'' *''IBCinema'' *''IBCinema Nights'' (2006-2008) *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (2013-2014) *''Monday Spectaculards'' *''Monday's Movie Magic'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''Moviedate'' *''Movieguide'' *''Movies when Movies'' *''Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka'' *''Oro Trese'' *''Pelikula sa Trese'' *''Pinilakang Tabing'' *''Pilipino Espesyal Road Show'' *''Pinoy Blockbuster Movies'' *''Primetime Sinemax'' (2006-2008) *''Saturday Blockbusters'' (1994-1995) *''Saturday Mega Movies'' *''Saturday Specials'' (1994-1995) *''Sine Itutuloy'' *''Sine Komiks'' (2009-2010) *''Sine Kulay'' *''Sine Trese'' *''Sine VTV'' (VTV, 1998-2000) *''Spectacular Action on Screen'' *''SRO 13'' *''Sunday's Big Showdown'' (VTV, 1995-1998) *''Sunday Aksyon Hits'' (2003-2009) *''Sunday Love Affair'' *''Sunday Night Special'' *''Supermovie Special'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''TeleViva Specials'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Thursday Extravaganza'' (1989–1992) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thursday Night on Thirteen'' *''TV Movie Matinee'' (1961-1975) *''World Premiere Specials'' *''Viva Action Cinema'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001-2003, 2011-2013, 2014-2015) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) 'Movie Trailer Shows' *''Movie Eye'' *''Movie Sneek Preview'' (1986-1989) *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' (1990-2007) See also * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Official Website of IBC * IBC 13 at Telebisyon.net Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network